Lujos
by FabyGinny05
Summary: Si ya hiciste tu trabajo, ¿por qué no cobrar el premio no planificado? Ubicado en el 2x23, femslash.


**Disclamer**: Los personajes no son míos, son de Cecily von Ziegesar, según Drehn. Y de quién sea que haga la serie, también.

**Advertencias**: Femslash. Escena que sustituye el final del 2x23.

_Nervios a la máxima potencia, gracias. Me sigue dando un pánico supremo escribir de series, pero bueno (y nunca nunca nunca me había planteado siquiera escribir de GoGi). Las gracias para Drehn por no dejar que esto quedara oculto en el fondo de mi pc son implícitas, o eso creo. Iba por el Reto 'Máscaras' de la comunidad de lj Crack! And Roll, pero soy tan despistada que se me pasó la fecha aunque tuviera el fic._

* * *

**Lujos**

(_Si ya hiciste tu trabajo, ¿por qué no cobrar el premio no planificado?_)

* * *

La habitación de Blair es lujosa, llena de detalles carísimos y objetos de la más alta calidad. Tú lo sabes, por supuesto, también tienes de esos. No es que te gusten —realmente, es demasiado rosa para ti, que prefieres más el negro intenso que usas de delineador—, pero la verdad es que su armario pareciera tener un cartel que reza 'prohibido' y eso sólo hace que te den ganas de abrirlo.

Lo haces. Nunca has sido de esas chicas obedientes y dulces —como ahora parece querer comportarse Serena, recuerdas con disgusto—, si no todo lo contrario. Eres más de drogas, mucho alcohol y una noche intensa con un desconocido de sonrisa ladeada. Cuidadosamente alargas tu mano hacia las telas y sientes la suavidad de los hilos en las yemas de tus dedos, en una esquina están los trajes más escotados —más sexys, más de una Blair que la verdad te sorprende que sea— y no puedes evitar acariciarlos ligeramente.

En ese mismo instante entra ella, toda gracilidad y belleza, y te mira. Sus ojos castaños parecen chocar con los tuyos, achicarse de la rabia de encontrarte, y decirte '_vete_' sin pronunciar palabra.

—¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

Dejas la ropa a un lado y das un par de pasos en su dirección. Sonríes.

—Sinceramente, Blair, pensaba que tenías más seguridad. Esa mucama tuya me ha dejado entrar con sólo decirle que te conocía —Ignoras la pregunta deliberadamente, sabiendo que ni tú tienes una respuesta clara. Un paso más. Dos, tres—. Qué ingenua.

Tu sonrisa se acentúa y de pronto recuerdas todas las charlas del campamento. Recuerdas las tardes rezando y las lecciones del perdón, de la castidad, de la humildad. Entonces creías que podías sonreír fácilmente y olvidar, ahora con un deje extraño —¿felicidad?, ¿extrañeza?, ¿dolor?— puedes notar que era más sencillo sobrevivir cuando no intentabas portarte como una ciudadana normal, una cristiana ejemplar. Y recuerdas a Dios y que te considerabas cambiada hasta que Chuck Bass vino a revolverte tu mundo. Pero claro, allá no conocen los encantos de la Uppert East Side y lo que ellos pueden provocar en ti.

—¿Qué haces en mi habitación? —Vuelve a cuestionar y chasqueas la lengua, frustrada, porque ahora has de responder.

Y quieres decirle '_Serena_'. Y quieres besarla y arañarla y gemir contra sus labios. Quieres decirle '_Es mía, mía, ¡mía!_'. Quieres destacar el hecho de que nunca cambiará, que siempre será la misma Savannah que se drogaba en la madrugada y sólo volvía con Blair por la mañana, con una resaca terrible. Quieres decirle todo eso, pero decides callar y sólo pegar tu cuerpo al suyo.

—Sólo quería avisarte que me hice cargo de lo que tú obviamente no pudiste —dices, aunque sabes que eso no justifica que no la hayas llamado sino que te hayas colado en su habitación. Pero la verdad es que te sientes cómoda, sin toda esa máscara pacifista y bondadosa.

Su rostro expresa confusión y parece tardar un par de segundos en comprender, casi puedes escuchar el _¡clic!_ en su cabeza. Jugueteas con su cabello de una forma un poco —demasiado— lujuriosa, ¿pero qué más da?

—Yo no creo que Jesús apruebe eso.

Tanteas unos segundos, esperas pacientemente como odias hacer. Muerdes su barbilla levemente antes de dirigirte a su boca, saborearla, degustarla, o como la alta sociedad quiera llamarle. Intensificas un poco, incapaz de mantener por más tiempo la farsa que hasta tú te creíste por un tiempo. Sientes las manos de Blair en tu cabeza y sus labios respondiéndote con la misma intensidad.

—Puedes decirle a Jesús —_'que voy a hacer algo que él seguro considerará obsceno. Y me da igual_'—, que esta perra ha vuelto.

La atraes hacia ti por los volantes de esa anticuada blusa justo antes de sentir su mullida cama bajo tu espalda.


End file.
